


Blood and Roses

by WingsOfGlory14



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, I'll add more tags later bc its like 3am, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto Has Multiple Quirks, Todoroki has a healing quirk, Todoroki is a great boyfriend, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfGlory14/pseuds/WingsOfGlory14
Summary: “It’s not your fault.” Shouto voiced.“Right now, all your shortcomings are affecting you, right here, and right now. Tell me, all this happened because you were blind. You were dense back then, and that girl tricked you because of it.” Izuku trembled, shying away from Shouto’s hands. “That doctor did some tweaking and made you into this. You just wanted to live a normal life.” Shouto murmured quietly, his eyes soft.“Tell me Izuku, is it still okay to be hurt rather than hurt others?”Izuku hung his head. “Where has your strength gone? Where’s the fight you once had?” Shouto pressed, his tone vicious.“Are you going to let him keep doing this to you? Tearing you apart just to keep me safe?!” Shouto cupped his cheek. “Fight dammit! Fight back!”
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Blood and Roses

A couple explanations before you read!

-Izuku was turned into a ghoul due to a surgery he had to undergo when he was younger. His stomach was swapped for the girls who was the ghoul

-The Ghoul quirk is literally just being a ghoul but the same logic as in Tokyo Ghoul still applies here

-Shouto’s father illegally had a doctor give him a healing quirk in hopes of healing the scar on his face.

-Izuku hates feasting!

-Izuku and Shouto are in a relationship during this time

-In this AU, if you are classified with a quirk that is considered an endangerment for others, Ex; Izuku’s quirk “Ghoul”, where he HAS to feast on flesh in order to live, they must be detained for the safety of those around them. Depending on the classification the user may be detained or is the worst case, killed.

-the only people who know about Izuku’s ghoul quirk originally were his mother, Bakugou, and Todoroki.

I think that’s all, please enjoy!

* * *

It felt like a pin dropped in the room.  
  
“What?” Izuku’s voice was meek, scared, and quiet. Aizawa cleared his throat, his eyes were dark with what seemed sorrow. “Izuku Midoriya you are being detained for Quirk Endangerment.” The Pro stepped forward and Izuku stepped backward in return.

Izuku’s heart was pounding as he quickly walked backward away from his teacher. His back pressed against his desk and he let out a quiet cry as he felt the familiar feeling of Aizawa’s scarf wrapping around him. He struggled, his strength surging as he activated One For All in his haste. Just as quickly as the energy surged up it was gone, Aizawa’s quirk the culprit.  
  
The boy used sheer strength to fight back and his door slammed open, familiar blue and brown eyes falling on him. “Sensei stop!” Todoroki rushed forward, grabbing at Aizawa’s arm and yanking it down. The scarf fell limp for a second and it was the opening Izuku needed. His kagune spilled from his back, shoving Aizawa away as he trembled violently.

Izuku’s kagune arched around him, the four tails pulsing vibrantly. He pressed against the wall, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he panicked. He couldn’t fight against Aizawa – not when he hadn’t fed in so long.

The boy had faltered for too long, and Aizawa’s scarf tightened around him once again, making the boy cry out. “Stop it! Sensei he hasn’t hurt anyone!” Shouto snapped, only to be elbowed away. “Todoroki you don’t understand. Midoriya’s quirk is too dangerous. It’s life-threatening to those around him.”  
  
Shouto struggled, ramming into Aizawa’s side. “He’s not dangerous when I’m around! Give him a chance!” He cried, his usually flat tone cracking.

Aizawa ignored him, yanking Izuku forward and restraining him further. The bonds tightened and Izuku’s kagune seemed to fall limp, falling flat before dissolving. He went limp in the bonds, silent tears dripping off his jaw. “I’m sorry Shou, I’m so sorry- “He whispered as Aizawa cuffed his hands.

Shouto could only stare as Aizawa escorted Izuku from the room. He could feel the tears building up and he bolted after them, only to be yanked back. Bakugou stared back at him, his eyes not holding their usual fire. “Don’t…You’ll just make it worse.” He whispered; his gruff tone gone.

The boy trembled in anger, knowing he couldn’t use his quirk to attack in a confined space like this. He sagged as Aizawa took Izuku outside and forced him inside a van.

Izuku barely looked up, but as he did, he shot Shouto a watery smile, silently saying “I love you” to him.

The doors slammed shut and Izuku was taken away, locked down in chains in the back of that van.

* * *

“Oh, look he’s waking up~!” A sickly familiar tone cheered in Izuku’s ear, and he forced heavy eyelids to blink, taking in his surroundings. Bright red eyes stared back in delight and Izuku jerked backward, hissing as the chains around his wrists jerked harshly.  
  
Toga smiled brightly at him as he tried to scramble away. “Where- How did I get here-!” His voice was rough and cracked, a cough working its way up to his throat.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’ve saved you.” Shigaraki’s rough tone sounded from behind. “They were going to kill you, no?” He asked.

Izuku didn’t reply, his shoulders hunching up high. “What are you going to do with me?” He asked quietly, quickly glancing around and trying to think of a plan.

Tomura sighed and appeared in front of Izuku, kneeling down to be eye level with him. “We’re going to research you of course. After all, a quirk like yours will be greatly useful for our Nomu’s.”  
  
The boy jerked back, only to hiss as he felt someone place a hand in his hair and yank his head back up. Tomura’s eyes glanced over him and he hummed, snapping his fingers at Toga. She gasped with delight and quickly bounced around Izuku to fetch something. “Since I know you aren’t going to willingly use your quirk, we’ll force it out of you.” He took the vial he was handed, popping it open.

As soon as that vial opened Izuku’s eyes narrowed, and barely seconds later did he feel his Kakugan form, overtaking his left eye. He shook as the delicious scent of blood filled his nose, making his hunger surge back up. He could feel the saliva gathering under his tongue.  
  
The blood was fresh. What made it all worse what that it was Shouto’s. Izuku tried to jerk away even as his body tried to lean towards the vial. “W-What did you d-do to Todoroki?” He whispered; his tone strained.

Tomura grinned. “Oh, our little blood bag? He’s safe, for now. As long as you comply, we won’t hurt him. Sound fair?” The villain’s grin grew wider as he watched Izuku wrestle with his instincts and reason. “You swear it?” Izuku dared to ask as he could feel his kagune try to form, only to be suppressed from the cuffs he wore.

“Oh but of course. I think we all know that that boy is our only bargaining chip.” Tomura drawled. “Be a good boy and let us see that wonderful quirk of yours.” The hand in Izuku’s hair disappeared, and Dabi came into view, bending down to remove Izuku’s cuffs.

They fell to the ground, the sound ringing in Izuku’s ears as his quirk surged up all at once. He tossed his head back with a cry as pain stabbed sharply at his stomach. His kagune burst forward in a beautiful display of teal mist, twisting and hardening as two tails surged up and stabbed into the concrete of the floor behind Izuku.

Drool dripped down Izuku’s chin as Tomura had the audacity to wipe some of that fresh blood across his lips. Izuku panted, both a green and red eye zoned in on the vial. His other two tails surged forward, one knocking the vial into the air and the other slicing at the League of Villains in a wide arc. He wrapped a hand around the vial, snarling when he saw Dabi try to snatch it back.

Tomura held a hand up, eyes bright with delight. “Leave it. He held up his side of the bargain. He deserves a little treat.”

Izuku couldn’t go far, not with those cuffs around his ankles. He barely managed to compose himself as he drank the blood, instinct urging him to get every last drop. The vial fell from his hands as he cried, his stomach demanding for more.

His hands curled tightly around his throat and he sobbed, fighting against the hunger that pooled deeper in the pit of his stomach. He had purposely avoided eating from Shouto, not wanting to put the other in that sort of pain again.

Toga smiled and pressed into Tomura’s side. “Look at him, all desperate~” She purred to him.

Tomura grinned in reply, chuckling low. “This is only the surface of his hunger Toga. The more we starve him, the more desperate he’ll become. So, let’s have some fun hm?”

She nodded furiously, eager as she took the syringe that was handed to her. She surged forward, slamming Izuku against the floor in his current state of mindlessness.

His eyes caught sight of the syringe and his kagune thrashed in retaliation. His instincts were screaming, yelling at him to get back up, to fight. Her hand forced his left eye wide open, and the needle plunged into the corner of his eye. He let out a blood-curdling scream.

That was the only spot that could be pierced by ordinary tools. His weak spot.

She pushed down the plunger and merely seconds later his kagune vanished. Toga got up, handing the vial off to someone else as Izuku grasped at his eye. All of his senses had dulled, near vanishing. Except the hunger was still there. “What did you do?!” He cried as pain pulsed sharply behind his eye. “What did you do to my quirk?!”

Shigaraki’s grin grew feral. “We suppressed those RC Cells of yours. Without your RC Cells, you can’t form that wonderful quirk of yours.” Kurogiri voiced quietly. “But your hunger still remains as well as your ability to heal.”

Izuku’s eye grew more and more dilated with fear the more they spoke, and he began to shake in fear.

“Get the Doc. He’ll have some fun with him.” Tomura voiced quietly as he gathered the league together.

They left him in the dark, the sound of heavy metal doors slamming shut. He didn’t know how long he was left there, his stomach growling as he curled tighter on his side, crying until he fell into exhaustion.

* * *

When he came to, all he could smell was the horrid stench of blood. His blood. He jerked, crying out as whoever was with him dug their blade in further. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The Doctor voiced dryly.

Izuku’s eyes desperately tried to focus in the dim light and they widened. “Y-you- You’re working with them?!” He whispered. The doc grinned widely. “Of course. You know you would have made the perfect vessel for nomu back when you were truly quirkless. Too bad I had to make you like this.” He voiced bitterly.

He continued to slice further and further, watching how skin slowly stitched itself back together over and over. Izuku panted, slamming his head back against the cushion of the chair he was strapped to. It hurt so much, and he wondered if this was how Shouto felt when he had fed from him that time. “Tell me, boy, what is 1000-7?”

Izuku looked up, his head now hanging forward. “Mm?” He tilted his head faintly in thought, confused at the sudden question.

Pain ripped through him, causing him to scream in agony. “You’re taking too long~ What’s 1000-7?”  
  
Another stab of pain. Another toe gone.

“993!” Izuku screamed, thrashing in agony as another toe was snipped off. It joined the other two.

“Go on, count all the way…to zero for me!” The Doctor laughed hysterically, watching how Izuku’s toes regenerated near instantly. He cut and cut and cut, ignoring Izuku’s hysterical screams.

When the Doctor grew bored of his feet, he moved onto his hands. Over and over Izuku’s body forced itself to regenerate. “Look at you! You’re nothing like the other ghoul~! Your regeneration rate is absolutely astonishing!” He exclaimed in joy.

Izuku screamed until he could no more, his body falling forward the best it could as he fell to exhaustion.

* * *

_“Izuku! Wake up! You need to- wake UP!”_

_Shouto’s sharp tone rang in his head, and Izuku barely held the energy to open his eyes. “Shou…to…?” He asked softly._

_Gentle hands cupped Izuku’s jaw, one warm and the other cold, and exhausted eyes focused on the boy in front of him. “Shou…” Izuku voiced and he leaned forward, relief on his face at the sight of the other. Shouto smiled, gently wiping away Izuku’s tears. “Yeah, it’s me Zuku. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He murmured back in reply._

_The boy pulled away, stepping aside. “Oh…it looks like the Doctor has returned.”_

Izuku’s head snapped forward, listening to the doctor enter. He held his favorite set of pliers, a sadistic grin on his face. “Tell me…” Izuku screamed, sucking in a ragged breath as he tossed his head back. The binding around his eyes was soaked with tears, and he grit his teeth. “…how far did you count to?”

“F-Five hundred fifty-nine-…! Five hundred f-fifty-two…!” It was like a mantra, endless numbers spilling from Izuku’s lips as he screamed in agony.

Ever since his ‘rescue’, his childhood doctor made him count backward from one thousand, in increments of 7 out loud. At first, Izuku didn’t understand the reasoning behind it, but then it became clear that it was the Doctor’s way of keeping him as sane as possible.

“Five hundred thirty-one…” Izuku clung to those numbers, desperate to stay sane.

Izuku felt his head being forced backward, and he continued to count, even as his hair was pulled. All the while, the Doctor tore him apart over and over, just to have fun.

Each time his hands and feet grew back, the more Izuku knew the monster he had become. He hung forward, grasping at the last strands of sanity.

_Shouto let out a soft little sigh. “Good Morning Izuku.”_

_Izuku gasped softly, turning to look at the other. “Shou…you’re alive?” He voiced, desperate for his loved one. Shouto gave a small shrug, “Does that really matter? Instead, Izuku, what kind of person was your mother?”_

_The boy tilted his head, and he frowned softly. “Remember? She worked all day and night just to take care of you. Don’t you want to see her again?” Shouto asked._

_Izuku’s mouth fell open faintly as the world warped around him, and he watched how his mother worked so endlessly. “I miss…mom…” He whispered softly. He watched as his younger self ran around her legs, nearly tripping the lady. “You were so small then…” Shouto voiced beside him, wrapping his arms around Izuku and resting his head on his shoulder._

_“I was…it took forever to outgrow clothes…but it helped save her money.” Izuku voiced back in reply, raising a hand up to rest against Shouto’s forearm._

_“Where are you going now?” Shou asked, head tilting in concern. “To my bedroom. I always read or wrote in my notebooks there.” The two of them followed after his younger self. “Weren’t you lonely in here? With no friends to keep you company?”_

_Izuku was silent before shaking his head. “No. I always had my notebooks, and All Might to keep my company. My mother was the best though. She takes such great care of me.”_

_“Oh?”_

_The boy smiled fondly even as he was back in the chair. “She’s an amazing person…She always cooked and did the house chores even after late. I never saw her scowl…She’s always smiling. She was like my pride.”_

_“She always told me, never to take more than you need. I think of it often.”_

A scream ripped through the calm, and the Doctor paused. “I don’t know if you realize this or not, but your regenerative powers are extraordinary. And it’s all thanks to my little experiment. You became such a fine ghoul because of that girl.” The doctor whispered in his ear, and his eyes shot open, his blindfold gone. His shaking grew violent. “Especially since you’re one-eyed.”

“Do you know what this is?” The Doctor held up something, and it thrashed between his fingers. “It’s a Chinese red-headed centipede. I want to put it in your ear~ You don’t mind, do you?” He grinned wolfishly, and Izuku jerked away, his cries growing in volume. “N-no! Don’t--! Please...!” He pleaded. “I beg you-!”

Hysterical laughter echoed, and it was too late that Izuku realized it came from himself. All he could hear was the sound of the centipede, and his laughter tapered off slowly as he hunched forward. “Kill me-! Please, kill me…” He begged.

_A warm hand held Izuku’s cheek and Shouto’s soft voice spoke up. “It’s better to be hurt than to hurt others. That’s what you told me right? Right now, do you really believe that’s the answer?”_

_“But Kacchan…”_

_“Bakugou isn’t here. I am here ‘zuku.” Shouto pressed, forcing Izuku to look up. “And right now,…that saying…is going to drive you to insanity.”_

Izuku’s head was yanked upwards, and he gasped, forcing himself to look forward. His eyes dilated, settling on the unconscious form of Shouto. The boy was wrapped in chains, bound tightly and the skin rubbed raw. Not even his healing quirk could help, suppressed by the cuffs he wore.

Shouto’s legs…were broken and mangled, the skin of his shoulder shredded and barely hanging on. And the blood, oh god all the blood- It surrounded him, staining his beautiful white hair.

“What is this boy to you, Little Midoriya?” The Doctor voiced in his ear.

He let out a strangled breath.

Shouto was everything to him, his love, his life, his reason to _live_.

_“It’s not your fault.” Shouto voiced._

_“Right now, all your shortcomings are affecting you, right here, and right now. Tell me, all this happened because you were blind. You were dense back then, and that girl tricked you because of it.” Izuku trembled, shying away from Shouto’s hands. “That doctor did some tweaking and made you into this. You just wanted to live a normal life.” Shouto murmured quietly, his eyes soft._

_“Tell me Izuku, is it still okay to be hurt rather than hurt others?”_

_Izuku hung his head. “Where has your strength gone? Where’s the fight you once had?” Shouto pressed, his tone vicious._

_“Are you going to let him keep doing this to you? Tearing you apart just to keep me safe?!” Shouto cupped his cheek. “Fight dammit! Fight back!”_

_“Stop it!” Izuku screamed, shaking Shouto’s hand away._

_The other growled and grabbed Izuku face in a firm grip. “Fight for me Izuku! Become the monster you don’t want to be! Find that strength and USE IT!”_

_“Shut up! Please Shou!” Izuku pleaded, not wanting to hear those words._

_He sobbed; head bowed as he shivered. “I just wanted to keep you safe, yet I couldn’t even do that!”_

_Shouto frowned softly. “Then do it now.” He gently lifted Izuku’s chin. “Do what you wish to now, save me from this place, and let’s go back to U.A. Even if it means hurting someone!”_

_Izuku’s shoulders trembled as he slowly let his anger and hunger eat at him, and Shouto smiled softly. “Good job...’zuku…” He whispered softly, bending down and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. “Sometimes you have to give up something to preserve the other.” Shouto murmured, lifting Izuku’s head up and smiling down at him. “Your past self couldn’t do that. But your current self can. Can you still remain on the receiving end of being hurt? Can you still deal with someone like Bakugou constantly degrading you?”_

_“No…I can’t…I won’t let it…I won’t let it-!”_

_Shouto pulled away. “Then fight.”_

_Izuku raised his head up. “I won’t let you be hurt again…I won’t allow it to happen…” Izuku stared at Shouto, his gaze growing dark. “Anyone who dares try…won’t receive any mercy…” He replied, his tone firm yet quiet._

_“Do you have that kind of strength ‘zuku? Do you have the strength to protect your new friends? To protect me?” Shouto pressed._

_“Yes.” The answer was instant, no hesitation given._

_Shouto smiled and tucked a curl behind Izuku’s ear. “Are you saying you’ll accept that monster in you?”_

_Izuku was silent, his eyes shadowed by long curls. “No. I’m not saying that.” Izuku’s chains snapped, and the boy lunged forward, pinning Shouto beneath him. “I’ll surpass that beast in me. I’ll control it.”_

_Shouto gasped softly and gazed up at the other. “Go on ‘zuku.”_

_“I’ll…show the world that I’m not just some monster, that I can help society.”_

_The boy beneath him smiled brightly, reaching up to press a hand against Izuku’s cheek. “That’ll do…Izuku.”_

_Izuku lunged forward, ripping a chunk of flesh from Shouto’s shoulder. Shouto moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. For Izuku to live in this world he needed to devour others._

_“Eat up…Izuku.” Shouto whispered as he disappeared from view._

He sat silently, soft curls of white framing his face. “I seem to be growing bored of you. So, from now on, I’ll be dissecting that quirk of yours.” The Doctor purred.

A quiet laugh slipped past Izuku’s lips. “That’s funny really. In all reality, I think I’ve grown bored of you Doctor. You’re a despicable man.” Surprise crossed the Doctor’s face as he erupted with laughter. “You truly are fantastic!” A kagune ripped through the doctor’s lab coat, and he laughed hysterically.

In that moment Izuku lunged, the chains connecting him to the floor shattering. He leapt upwards, wrapping the chains around the throat of the Doc and pulling tight. “Extract this.” He whispered as the Doc clawed at his throat. He leapt away into the air, landing on his feet a good distance away.

He wiped at his mouth, distaste in his tone. “What a fowl taste…” He muttered, and the Doc snarled in outrage. “Why you- You bit me?!”

Izuku flicked his hand away in distaste, wobbling on his feet before standing straight. “You taste like a fish on the verge of spoiling.”

The Doctor didn’t reply, only sending his jagged spike of a tail towards Izuku in an attempt to stab him. The boy’s eye narrowed as he leapt upwards, shifting his body to twist. He tired to land a kick on the Doctor, and the elder grasped tightly at his ankle. “I’m not going to let go!” He called furiously.

Izuku scoffed softly, his body whipping around and slamming his knee into the side of the man’s head. His leg had twisted completely, mangled and useless. The boy looked down at it and sighed, watching how it began to heal, rapidly unwinding with the sickening sound of wet flesh.

“Did you really think after everything I’ve been through that something as minuscule as that would hurt?” He drawled, his single ghoul eye gleaming in the dim light of the room.

The doctor pulled himself from the ruins of the wall, and Izuku sighed, listening to the man’s mad rants. He clenched a hand, effortlessly dodging the massive tail that came his way. He continued to bounce, leaped place to place to avoid each strike that was thrown at him. His quirk flared, One For All glittering brightly as he slammed a fist into the gut of the other.

The man’s kagune slammed into Izuku, tossing him into the air. “I have you now little boy!” He threw the other, panting.

The dust slowly cleared, and Izuku staggered just barely as he emerged. “It’s funny, how at first, I hated this quirk of mine.” He murmured softly as his Kagune, four red tails, formed behind him. They whipped forward, poised in front of Izuku. A feral grin formed on his face and he smiled. “Now it’s my turn to have a little fun.”

The doctor snarled and lunged and Izuku met him head-on, their kagune’s clashing together in violent arcs. Izuku’s tails pierced kagune flesh and his body moved in accordance, twisting to allow another tail to block another blow. Each and every strike was merciless, and twin tails raised up, only to slam the doctor into the ground.

Izuku dropped to the ground, crouched low as he waited for the other to no doubt lunge once more. He leaped backward, eagerly engaging with a ferocity he held back. His kagune ruthlessly sliced at the man who desperately tried to pin him.

One more Izuku slammed him down and this time the man did not get back up. He stood at the edge of the crater, and he was emotionlessly as two twin tails of his Kagune stabbed in the base of the docs kagune.

“Tell me Doc, what’s 1000 minus 7?” He voiced; his tone flat. The man didn’t reply, only glaring. Another tail stabbed into the flesh of his thigh. “I’ll ask you again.”

“What’s 1000 minus 7?” Each time the doctor didn’t answer, Izuku stabbed once more until he heard the numbers.

He straddled the others kagune, keeping him pinned. He knocked against his ear, pulling the centipede out and watching it squirm. “You tried to kill me. You hurt my loved one. So, you have no room to complain, if I eat you a bit, right?” Izuku voiced.

He lunged, sinking his teeth into the man’s kagune. He ate and he ate, devouring the man’s kagune sac until it was gone. He tossed his head back as his hunger began to quench, and he licked at his lips, his head lolling to the side.

His hearing picked up ragged breathing and he stood, bloodied feet dragging towards Shouto. The ghoul knelt, gently brushing Shouto’s bang aside.

Todoroki sucked in a heavy breath and cracked his eyes open, gazing up at Izuku. “Hey…” His voice cracked and he began to cough harshly, curling in on himself. Izuku’s touch was so, so gentle and he smiled down at Shouto even as the other spit up blood. A tail snaked forward, slicing through Shouto’s chains. He pulled the other into his arms, wiping the blood from his lip and kissing the rest away. He watched as skin and bone pulled itself back together on Shouto’s body, his quirk finally able to activate without the quirk suppressing cuffs. “Better Shou…?” Izuku voiced gently. His Kagune curled gently around Shouto, soft lingering touches full of love and affection.

Shouto smiled up at Izuku and gave a small nod. “Yeah…You’re…different…” He croaked, reaching a still-healing arm up to run his fingers through Izuku’s white hair. Izuku hummed in reply, twisting his head to kiss at Shouto’s palm. “Yeah. I guess so. But if I had stayed the same, neither of us would be here.”

Izuku stood, the sound of his own cuffs rattling gently. “Let’s go back home hm?” He murmured and Shouto nodded in agreement, resting his head against Izuku’s shoulder.

Sometimes you needed to accept the darker parts of yourself. Not everything in this world was fair, and even then, you had to make the best of it.


End file.
